Advances in memory technology may integrated within client and server platforms for optimized performance. Although the improved capabilities from such innovations may be apparent from experimental data, the methodology to realize new technologies into a manufactured product may present real-world challenges. In certain implementations, new dedicated interfaces on a central processing unit (CPU) and/or dedicated sockets on a motherboard may be added in order to integrate these new technologies. Consequently, the benefit of providing the option to incorporate such advances may be offset by the additional costs associated therewith and the probability of use.